Playing Doctor
by QTrekky
Summary: Muraki wants Tsuzuki to love him, not Hisoka...Or, at least, love ON him. Muraki/Tsuziki lemon force! Not fluffy! Beware! Rape in this! Don't read if you don't like that. Oneshot. I do not own Yami No Matsuei or it's characters in any way.


Summary: Muraki wants Tsuzuki to love him, not Hisoka...Or, at least, love ON him. Muraki/Tsuziki lemon hard yaoi force! Not fluffy! Beware! Rape in this! Don't read if you don't like that please! I do not own Yami No Matsuei or it's characters in any way!

Rea: Hi, guys! I...uh...am sorry if the names are spelled wrong. Or anything like that because this isn't really my best work. I'm so sick of it sitting around, though, and Len won't check it, so I'm posting it. I hope you like it! Please review!

"If you stop moaning, I will be forced to hurt you." Muraki assured Tsuzuki. The man had grown rather silent in the last few minutes, barely showing any sort of emotion at all. He seemed to ignore Muraki's warning when the Doctor began to leave marks on his sensitive neck from hard kisses. He paused again. "Tsuzuki....do you remember the last time you did this? Do you need a repeat performance?" Muraki caressed the words, letting them role off his tongue slowly.

"No..." Came a very soft whisper back.

"I can always force Hisoka to relieve me again..." Muraki threatened.

"Please....." The whisper was more forecfull this time.

"I can always push my fingers in him again, Tsuzuki. I can hurt him, if that's what you want...." Muraki ran his tongue over Tsuzuki's ear. This time Tsuzuki responded with a very forced moan. "Whatever you want for him...Tsuzuki..." Muraki said.

"I want...you to let him go." Tsuzuki said, and Muraki shook his head.

He laughed gently "Anything but that."

"Leave him alone...." Tsuzuki begged.

"I will. If you keep moaning." Muraki caressed Tsuzuki skin again, this time with his hands, down his body and back up, stroking, feeling. He hated using Hisoka as Tsuzuki's feeling, but it was all he responded to anymore. Even with him on top of Tsuzuki's form, straddling him as he layed belly-down on the sheets, Tsuzuki was mostly silent. Tsuzuki began to moan lightly again when Muraki grinded against him. He was pretending to like it. He was doing whatever Muraki wanted. Anything to help Hisoka...

Muraki suddenly stopped. "I'm......going to kill him for good this time!" He said viciously. Tsuziki fought.

"NO! No, you said you wouldn't! You said you wouldn't do anything to him!" He cried out, and Muraki rose. Tsuzuki pulled him back down to the best of his ability, flipping over so he was facing the Doctor. "Come fuck me..." He pleaded, a little too urgently.

"He is all you care about!" Muraki said angrily.

"No, no! I'll do whatever you want...from now on! I won't stop moaning! I'll be good!" Tsuzuki pleaded.

"You'll forget." Muraki replied, pulling away from Tsuzuki. "You'll stop again!"

"I'll do anything! One more chance! I'll forget about Hisoka!"

"You moaned his name last night!" Muraki yelled, thrusting Tsuzuki against the wall by the throat. "I want you to moan MY name! Did you think I wouldn't notice what you did?!"

"I will!!" Tsuzuki forced out. He coughed and Muraki's eyes turned bloodthirsty.

"But just how long can you keep _that_ up?" Muraki whispered to Tsuzuki.

"Forever! Please just one more chance! One more...One....One..." Tsuzuki's eyes clouded and Muraki released him. He fell on the bed and doubled over, coughing.

"If you don't follow through this time, MY little Tsuzuki...He will die...slowly....in front of you..with lots of pretty blood and purple bruises. And it will not be done without my own sexual advances satisfied...by him." Tsuzuki took a few deep breaths and nodded, unable to speak. "Good. Now, why don't you spread nicely for me?" Muraki asked, but it clearly wasn't a question.

"Yes, Doctor." Tsuzuki replied.

"Hmm...an excellent idea...Let's play Doctor, then, Tsuzuki." Muraki told him. "Put your cloths on." Tsuzuki gave him a surprised look, but obeyed immediately. "Have you ever played this game?" Muraki asked him, satisfied. He leaned against the headboard as Tsuzuki did up his pants.

"No..." Tsuzuki said. _But I can tell it's going to be awfull already. _He thought.

Muraki rose and began taking out very doctorly things- shots, a scalpel, and less sharp things like a heat beat detector. He layed them all out on the clean table. "I'm going to give you an exam, Mr. Tsuzuki." Muraki said, fitting gloves on his hands. "And if you're very good, it won't be necessary for me to use some of these tools." He gestured to the sharp instruments. "Now, unbutton your shirt,Tsuzuki. I'll give you a heart check first."

Tsuziki finally saw the point in putting his clothes on. Muraki wanted to touch him slowly, further and further each time. He began to unbutton his shirt before he realized he needed to do this best. "Yes, Doctor..." He replied.

Muraki smiled. He put the stethoscope around his ears and the other end to Tsuzuki's chest as if checking his heart. He nodded once, then told Tsuzuki to take a deep breath. The former Shinigami obeyed. "Now take it off, Mr. Tsuzuki. I want to see if you have any rashes."

Tsuzuki stripped as slowly and tantalizing as he could. Muraki's smile deepened to lust. "A few bruises" he commented with a laugh, "But I suppose it's my fault. Some kisses should make them feel better."

Tsuzuki closed his eyes as Muraki's lips began to brush his cuts and bruises from the Doctor's repeated assaults. He moaned a few times, but it must not have been good enough because Muraki gave the last bruise a hard kiss and a slight nip. Tsuziki half-yelled at the sudden pain and pulled away, much to the good Doctor's contentment.

"You're in good form, Mr. Tsuzuki." He commented before licking his toy's scared skin gently. "Let me give you a prostate exam now. Strip your lower half." This was what Tsuzuki had been afraid of. He pushed his pants down seductively, and even stepped up to Muraki, who flashed him a lustful gaze and wrapped a hand around his waist. "Good..Turn around. Let's not be too hasty showing off, Mr. Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki turned around and put both hands on the table. Muraki sighed happily at his cooperation. "Is something wrong, Dr?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I'm not sure what it is..." Muraki trailed off, certain that he would guess what he wanted.

"May....May I please have the exam?" Tsuzuki asked, too blandly. He had finally realized what Muraki had been waiting for all this time. He corrected the anger in his voice and tried again for a lusty tone. "Please, Doctor? I need an exam..."

Muraki purred. "If you want one, spread your legs a bit more, Mr. Tsuzuki." Muraki told him.

Tsuzuki nodded slightly and spread his legs. "Please..." He moaned. "I need it...." And finally, after long last, he was starting to get aroused.

"Mr. Tsuzuki..." Muraki said sexily, stepping up to Tsuzuki slowly. "Are you feeling aroused?"

"Y-yes..." Tsuzuki said, surprising even himself.

Muraki massaged Tsuziki's hole gently with one finger. "Would you like some more?" He asked.

Tsuzuki knew the proper answer to that. "Yes..." He whispered so low Muraki could barely hear him.

Muraki moved his finger inside gently and felt around. Tsuzuki moaned in delight, despite himself. For the first time, he was beginning to do the forbidden- he liked it. Muraki pushed another finger inside. The other man shifted a bit. Another finger pushed in and joined the other two in probing the inside. Tsuzuki gasped. Muraki moaned loudly as he pushed in a final finger to feel around. Tsuzuki tensed a bit.

"There doesn't seem to be anything particularly wrong..." Muraki said with a wicked smile. "However, if you would like a more though examination....."

"Yes, please, Doctor." Tsuzuki replied immediately.

Muraki pulled his fingers out slowly and unzipped his pants. "Perhaps the exam bed would be better." He suggested. Tsuzuki took this to mean the actual bed and layed his upper body over it, face down. "If you would relax your body, this won't hurt a bit, Mr. Tsuzuki." Muraki lied smoothly.

Tsuzuki's bitter look was cast down at the bed so Muraki couldn't see it. He relaxed just before Muraki forced himself inside with all his might. It obviously still hurt. Tsuzuki screamed full-force and Muraki moaned gently. He didn't ask if Tsuzuki was ready, but began moving. Tsuzuki's erection, nearly killed by the sudden violence, returned as Muraki stoked him.

"Good..." Muraki teased in his 'doctor voice.' "Everything is in order now. Let's test reflex." He thrusted and Tsuzuki responded well. He moved his body as far as possible away from Muraki, but it was no use. He twisted and screamed as Muraki had his way with him from behind. Unable to tell him to stop, he settled for begging for less violence.

"Doctor! Ah! You're hurting me!" Tsuzuki pleaded, keeping the role play. It was a wise decision, but Muraki still only gave a wicked smile and thrust in harder.

"Your reflexes are good." He commented. "Let me see if you're fit for sexual sensations." He pumped Tsuzuki faster and the man began to writhe, unsure if pleasure or pain was more prominent in Muraki's kind of torture.

He knew one thing. He had to come. Tsuzuki thrust hard into Muraki's hand in time with Muraki's thrusts, moving his body so the doctor hit his prostrate on each try for more pain. Muraki noticed the pattern and jerked Tsuzuki off harder as he came inside.

Muraki's warm seed poured in and Tsuzuki felt release in himself. He carried out the pain and pleasure with exaggerated moaning for Muraki and then lay still, mostly on the bed. Muraki pulled out. He licked his hands clean, making it obvious so Tsuzuki could tell what he was doing. He moaned at the taste. "You taste so good, Mr. Tsuzuki." Muraki told him. "How about a second opinion?"

And once again, Tsuzuki knew his answer. It didn't matter how tired he was, or how much pain he was in. "Yes, Doctor."

"Perhaps we can examine your erection closer now?" Muraki offered.

Rea: Sorry again about any spelling errors!


End file.
